


Waiting For A Star To Fall

by missjay1988



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick muses on the topic of his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For A Star To Fall

I can’t believe he got me to watch these movies. Although, it was worth it for those cookies he made. And they were pretty entertaining actually.

As I reach for another peanut butter cookie, I glace at my lover. His eyes are glued to the television, as they’ve been for the last three hours. It’s nearing the end of the movie, and even though I know he’s seen this movie a dozen times, his bright blue eyes are still wide and hopeful for the expected outcome. When it does happen, he smiles and snuggles back into my arms. I press my lips to his temple and listen as the song rolls through the speakers.

 _I hear your name whispered on the wind_  
It's a sound that makes me cry  
I hear a song blow again and again  
Through my mind and I don't know why  
I wish I didn't feel so strong about you  
Like happiness and love revolve around you

I never thought it was possible to feel this strong about someone. Now, I can’t remember what life was like before I was allowed to hold him in my arms.

_Trying to catch your heart_   
_Is like trying to catch a star_   
_So many people love you Baby_   
_That must be what you are_   


Let me tell you…he was hard to catch. I chased him for three months, and now almost six months later, I’m still trying to convince him that I’m not just curious, or desperate, or bored. He doesn’t realize how many people really love and care about him. Although, I’ll admit he got a better idea after Catherine, Greg, Nick, Sara, Al, and Jim spent those same three months helping me convince him to give us a try. The look on his face when he found out was priceless. Kinda like a fly right after it realizes it been caught in a web.

And great, now I’m using bug analogies.  

_Waiting for a star to fall_   
_And carry your heart into my arms_   
_That's where you belong_   
_In my arms Baby, yeah_   


But those three months paid off. We moved in together two months ago, and I can finally tell my family I fell in love with someone and there’s more to hold us together than sex. Although the sex is great.

_I've learned to feel what I cannot see_   
_But with you I lose that vision_   
_I don't know how to dream your dream_   
_So I'm all caught up in superstition_   
_I want to reach out and pull you to me_   
_Who says I should let a wild one go free_   


Grams always said that a wild one should should never be confined. But then, after she met my lover, she whispered that this particular ‘wild one’ might feel a little more free with someone there to catch him when he fell. 

Though if my lover ever heard that, the blush would make him look almost as dark as me.

 _Trying to catch your heart_  
Is like trying to catch a star  
But I can't love you this much Baby  
And love you from this far  


Loving him from afar was harder than anything I’ve ever had to do. I lived in constant fear of him finding out and firing me, or being disappointed, or disgusted. 

And that old saying of ‘if you love someone, you should let them go’? Well, you can just forget that.

 _Waiting for a star to fall_  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms Baby, yeah

 _Waiting (however long...)_  
I don't like waiting (I'll wait for you...)  
It's so hard waiting (don't be too long...)  
Seems like waiting (waiting) makes me love you even more...  


This is what amazed me. This whole ‘waiting’ thing. I’ve never been a patient man, but the more time I spent chasing him, the more I found out and the more I loved. I realized that this was the one person who was worth the headaches and aggravation, 'cause with all that came a well-built body, bright blue eyes, a grin that made him look twenty years younger, big, strong hands that swept up and down my back as he read a book, a smooth, deep voice that sang whatever was flowing through the stereo as he cooked dinner, long arms that held me close as we danced slowly around the living room on a Saturday night after dinner, a soul that loved to cook and loved kids, a patience that allowed him to slowly get used to the hugs and kisses that came with meeting my family, and so many other things I can’t list.

 _Waiting for a star to fall_  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah

My lover looks at me, a question clear in his eyes. “Hey, where’d you go?”

I grin down at him, pulling him into a soft kiss. “Trust me Baby; I was with you the whole way.”

I’ll admit, it’s not always easy to be in love with Gil Grissom, but like the cookies, it always ends up being worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving my stories over from my livejournal.
> 
> My writing style has changed (for the better, I think) since these were written. Hopefully.
> 
> Originally posted 14 April 2007.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
